<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>It wasn’t just a competition by inkinmyheartandonthepage</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240842">It wasn’t just a competition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage'>inkinmyheartandonthepage</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Forgot Peter [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Avengers Family, Avengers Tower, Avengers screw up, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Nick Fury Knows All, Nick Fury is Not Amused, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Nick Fury, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:33:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,911</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26240842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkinmyheartandonthepage/pseuds/inkinmyheartandonthepage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter scan’s the crowd, looking for the familiar faces that agreed to come to his competition but there is a row of empty seats and his heart sinks. It doesn’t help that Flash is sitting in the first row, a smirk on his face and a taunt ready for the moment Peter’s steps off the stage.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker &amp; Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Forgot Peter [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891810</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>194</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3289</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peters_many_unfortunate_fieldtrips, S.T.I.L.L. a707, The Best Irondad/Spiderson Fics, The Best Peter Parker Fluff Fics, The Best Peter Parker Whump Fics, riley's marvel favorites</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>It wasn’t just a competition</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi Guys! </p><p>Thank you so much for all the love and support you have given this series! I am blown away! Thank you, thank you, thank you!!!!! </p><p>This prompt is from Beachgirl25 on Fanfiction - I think when Fury plays “Grandpa” for Peter that the interaction is priceless. Could you write a short about Tony, and everyone else forgets about a big competition that Peter invites them all to attend as his family (May is dead) but Fury is the only one to show up. After, the competition Fury and Peter spend the day showing each other their favorite restaurants and special places in New York which cements Peter and Fury relationship and results in funny Nick names for each other and cheesy T-shirts and hats.</p><p>Thank you so much for the prompt! I've never written Nick Fury before so I hope that I have given his character enough justice. There was another part to this prompt asking for Fury to take Peter to the barbers to get his curls tamed and that in some cultures this is a right of passage. Having never experienced this or been witness to it, I don't feel comfortable writing it. I know that this is a big culture to a lot of people and I would hate to write something that was unintentionally  disrespectful and hurtful so I have to say no in writing that part of the prompt. I hope you can understand why I am choosing not to write it. </p><p>I hope you enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Peter hadn’t really wanted it to be a big deal. It was just that, this was going to be his first big Decathlon competition since May had passed away and since living with Tony Stark permanently. It had been a few months since the funeral and Peter was slowly getting back into the swing (both figuratively and literally) of things. He had mentioned it at dinner, a casual comment to how his days had been, and Tony and Pepper they had immediately offered their support, claiming they would be there.</p><p> </p><p>Until the date had been posted and it turned out it was on the same day as Stark Industries launched their new medical grade Nano tech that required both Pepper and Tony to attend. Peter hadn’t been too disappointed. May had often been busy with work to be able to attend and he wasn’t the only one whose parents weren’t able to make it. And the work that Tony was doing was extremely important, work that Peter had even had some input in. But Tony had made a big deal out of it and in the next Avenger’s meeting, he had brought it up.</p><p> </p><p>“Next week you will all be going to Peter’s Decathlon Competition,” Tony sniffed, levelling the group with a glare as Peter blushed in his seat. “Non-negotiable.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, we’ll be there,” Steve smiled across the conference table.</p><p> </p><p>“Official cheer squad,” Clint added. “I can dig it.”</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll get you a little cheer uniform,” Sam smirked across the table at Clint.</p><p> </p><p>“Get it in purple,” Clint nodded. “It’s my colour.”</p><p> </p><p>Something warm filled Peter’s chest as he gazed around the team, filling him with a sense of family he thought that died with May. He had blinked away tears as Tony clapped him on the shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze.</p><p> </p><p>So, when Peter had joined the rest of his Decathlon team on the stage, taking his seat between Ned and Abe, and searched the crowd for the superheros, his heart slowly sunk in his chest when he didn’t see them. He eyes flickered over each row, taking in every face but majority of them were unknown to him. He recognised Ned’s mum and one of MJ’s brothers towards the front but other than that he recognised none. He looked for any baseball cap in the crowd (because for a bunch of superheros’ they were terrible at disguising themselves as regular citizens) but there wasn’t a single one. Instead, there was an empty row of seats for where they should have been sitting.</p><p> </p><p>It doesn’t help that Flash is sitting in the first row, a smirk on his face and a taunt ready for the moment Peter’s steps of the stage because he <em>knows </em>that there is no one there to cheer Peter on. Not that Peter had been bragging about the Avengers coming but one too many snide comments from Flash had him snapping that he <em>did </em>have someone coming to watch him.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude, are you okay?” Ned asked, gently nudging him.</p><p> </p><p>“Fine,” Peter dropped his gaze to the buzzer on the table.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure?” Ned frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you dare get stage fright on me now, Peter,” MJ huffed from her seat at the head of the table. “We’ve worked really hard for this. You’ve got it.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know,” Peter gave her a weak smile. “It’s fine. I’m fine.”</p><p> </p><p>Under the table, Ned squeezed his knee and Peter gave his best friend a small smile back. He took a deep breath, ignored the crowd and instead focused on the adjudicator who took her place at the podium that separated the two teams.</p><p> </p><p>It was easy to ignore the crowd as the competition begun. Peter lost himself in the nerves and fun that it brought, lost himself in the rhythm and the sense of familiarity that had been missing since May had died. The school they were up against were good, but Midtown was better, and Peter was thrilled to be the one to answer the winning question. He laughed in pure joy and accepted the hugs the team bestowed upon him as the crowd cheered for them.</p><p> </p><p>“Dude you did it!” Ned cried in his ear, giving him a shake.</p><p> </p><p>Peter enjoyed it and basked in the glow of winning; until he left the stage and the cold remembrance that the team hadn’t come to watch him extinguished that glow in an instant. He shuffled, scuffing his shoe against the crowd as the team’s families came to congratulate them, talking loudly over one another. He hung back, desperately searching the crowd for anyone but no matter how hard he searched, there was no one.</p><p> </p><p>“Looking for someone, Penis?” Flash’s sneered, a triumphant grin on his face when Peter made the mistake of turning around to look at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Shut up, Flash,” Peter huffed.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Penis. Introduce us. Who came to watch you?” Flash smirked. He made a point of looking around before facing Peter again. “You wouldn’t have <em>lied </em>to us, would you Penis Parker?”</p><p> </p><p>“Now I know you aren’t callin’ Peter a liar,” a familiar voice said behind Peter, a hand coming down to clamp tightly on his shoulder before he could jump to the ceiling in surprise. “And I <em>know </em>you didn’t just call him Penis.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter saw the colour drain from Flash’s face, gulping audibly and taking a step back. “N-no sir.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Nick Fury huffed. “Because I would really hate to take time out of Peter’s celebrations to deal with an immature bully who has some sort of fixation on the male genitalia.”</p><p> </p><p>Flash made a smart choice and promptly spun on his heel and disappeared into the crowd. If he had a tail, it would have been firmly tucked between his legs.</p><p> </p><p>Peter spun, looking up at Nick Fury slack jawed and wide eyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Punk ass,” Fury grumbled. “He giving you trouble, Pete?”</p><p> </p><p>“No more than usual,” Peter found himself saying, unable to stop staring at the super spy who still had his hand on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>Fury hummed thoughtfully. “I could do something about that for you.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter blinked at the implication. “Please don’t start making my classmates disappear.”</p><p> </p><p>Fury grinned down at him. “Alright, alright. Don’t get your spandex in a twist.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter snorted, shaking his head at the absurdity of the whole situation. “What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m here to watch your Decathlon Competition,” Fury said.</p><p> </p><p>“But <em>why</em>?” Peter asked, still unable to comprehend just why the super spy was here at a high school competition in Queens. Of all the places he expected to see Fury, it wasn’t here.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I was invited,” Fury smirked down at him. “I believe you were there when the invitation was extended.”</p><p> </p><p>Hope flickered in Peter’s chest. “Did the other’s come too?”</p><p> </p><p>Fury’s face hardened and Peter’s heart sunk once again.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Peter adverted his eyes, looking down at his feet. Tears burned at the back of his eyes and he sniffed, desperately trying to keep them at bay. He refused to cry in front of Fury, not wanting to the spy to think he was weak. It was just a competition after all, but deep-down Peter knew that it wasn’t just that. He had really thought that he had found a full family, of his adopted parents (Tony and Pepper) and unofficial Aunt and Uncles.</p><p> </p><p>“They’re a bunch of idiots, Peter,” Fury said, squeezing his shoulder tightly. “And they aren’t worth any of your tears today. Not when we have some celebrating to do.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter looked up at that, eyes widening. “You’re going to take me to celebrate?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I am,” Fury sounding outraged. “You think I dragged my ass all the way to Queens to not celebrate your win.”</p><p> </p><p>“You didn’t know we were going to win,” Peter pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve seen you with Stark and the way you work.” Fury snorted. “Aint no way you weren’t going to win today.”</p><p> </p><p>A smile finally broke out across Peter’s face and he felt himself preening at the compliment.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, let’s get out of here. High schools give me the heebie-jeebies,” Fury shuddered.</p><p> </p><p>Peter caught Ned’s gobsmacked expression as Fury led Peter out and he could only give a helpless shrug in return. He smothered his laughter as Ned gave him a thumbs up and a bright grin and sent him a thumbs up back.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we going?” Peter asked, a bounce in his step as they headed to Fury’s car.</p><p> </p><p>“I got a place in mind,” Fury said slyly.  </p><p> </p><p>Peter was both nervous and excited to be spending the afternoon with Fury. He had never spent time alone with the man, Mr. Stark always close by whenever the spy was in tower. Peter had a healthy mix of respect, awe and fear of the man and could hardly believe that this is the way his day was turning out.</p><p> </p><p>They rode through Queens with Fury asking Peter questions about the Decathlon and the team members. Peter felt himself relaxing, answering the questions with more and more enthusiasm as the ride went on.</p><p> </p><p>“Where are we?” Peter asked when Fury had finally pulled the car over and they climbed out.</p><p> </p><p>“This,” Fury gestured. “is my favourite restaurant. I eat here every time I’m in town. I think you have earned to the right to know where it is.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s eyes widened as his mouth dropped open. “You’re trusting me with this?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t trust anyone, kid,” Fury snorted.</p><p> </p><p>Peter frowned. “Nobody? What about your mum?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hell no,” Fury huffed, walking towards the restaurant.</p><p> </p><p>“Not even your mum!” Peter exclaimed, following the spy “That’s so sad.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the world we live in, kid,” Fury said. “And it’s saved my life more times than I can count.”</p><p> </p><p>“You should have some you can trust,” Peter frowned, ducking through the door that Fury held open for him. “What about your best friend?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t have one.”</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t have a best friend,” Peter gasped. He tried to imagine a world where Ned didn’t exist and promptly banished that thought. “We need to get you one, ASAP.”</p><p> </p><p>Fury chuckled and led Peter to a table. The restaurant wasn’t particularly full, the décor nice and light and not at all what Peter was expecting. He had never really thought of Fury as a person who sat down to eat. In fact, he hadn’t even thought about where Fury <em>lived</em>. Peter’s head spun as he tried to imagine where the spy lived but he just couldn’t picture it.</p><p> </p><p>“You could trust me,” Peter suggested, shaking himself out of his spiralling thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess, you tell your best friend everything,” Fury said, pointing a finger at Peter.</p><p> </p><p>Peter nodded. “Ned’s the best. He’s my guy in the chair.”</p><p> </p><p>“I appreciate the offer,” Fury said, a hint of a smile on his face. “But I’ll have to pass.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, my offer still stands,” Peter shrugged, not offended. It had been a long shot. “So, what’s good here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hope that metabolism is as big as you say it is,” Fury said, picking up the menu.</p><p> </p><p>Peter grinned.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Tony and Pepper waited in the lobby of the Tower, ignoring the strange glances that security and receptionist gave them. They were still dressed in their suits from the conference, having only just arrived before Peter had sent a text that he was on his way home. The two had decided to wait downstairs so that they could greet Peter, still feeling guilty that they hadn’t been able to attend Peter’s fist big event.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that him?” Pepper asked, peering out the glass.</p><p> </p><p>“I think so,” Tony smirked at the clothes that Peter adorned. He was sure that this was not what the kid had left in the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Peter came bounding through the door, a large smile on his face that only seemed to get brighter when he spotted Pepper and Tony waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Stark! Miss Potts!” Peter beamed and too fast he was crossing the lobby. “How did the conference go? Did they like it?”</p><p> </p><p>“It went great buddy,” Tony smiled. “But who cares about that. We want to know about the competition! How did it go?”</p><p> </p><p>“We won!” Peter beamed. “And I got the winning question!”</p><p> </p><p>“Congratulations Peter,” Pepper claimed the boy in a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his forehead, nearly knocking off the baseball cap he was wearing. “We’re so proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s cheeks were pink when Pepper released him, and he eagerly accepted the hug that Tony pulled him into next.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s amazing, Underoos,” Tony congratulated him. “I’m so sorry we weren’t there, but FRIDAY assured me she recorded the whole thing.”</p><p> </p><p>“What? She did?” Peter pulled back from the hug, brow scrunched.</p><p> </p><p>“I did, Peter,” FRIDAY confirmed. “I have it saved it in the file ‘Peter’s Accomplishments’.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter’s mouth moved but no words came out and Tony gently rubbed his thumb over the base of Peter’s neck in understanding. “Can’t wait to watch it, kiddo.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked up when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. His grin turned in a smirk as he realised that Peter and Fury were wearing matching baseball caps and t-shirts that had some quirky pun on it that no doubt had been Peter’s choosing. The spy didn’t look disgruntled and Tony swore that the spy almost was looking at them fondly.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice get up,” Tony grinned, gently knocking Peter’s cap that had the kid squawking and reaching for it before it could fall off. “Where did you get that?”</p><p> </p><p>“If we told you, we’d have to kill you,” Peter said solemnly</p><p> </p><p>Fury nodded. “Sorry, Stark. Exclusive members only.”</p><p> </p><p>“It looks great,” Pepper smirked. “Did you have fun?”</p><p> </p><p>“We had the best time,” Peter grinned. “It was <em>epic,</em> but I can’t tell you what we did because Mr. Fury doesn’t trust <em>anyone </em>and I’m trying to be his trust guy. I can’t even tell Ned which is going to kill him. And me.”  </p><p> </p><p>Tony snorted. “Oh yeah? Well can you tell me if you are going to eat the donuts I bought you or did you fill up on your little adventure?”</p><p> </p><p>“From the Bakery on third?” Peter perked up. At Tony’s nod Peter let out a little whoop.</p><p> </p><p>“Hold up,” Fury frowned. “You can’t still be hungry.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter shrugged. “I can eat donuts still.”</p><p> </p><p>“How?” Fury demanded. “You ate practically everything on the menu.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you started getting that queasy look on your face, so I stopped,” Peter shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, hell no,” Fury muttered.</p><p> </p><p>“Kid is going to eat me into a millionaire by the time he hits eighteen,” Tony teased.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait – is that true?” Peter looked at Tony with panic written all over his face.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s teasing you,” Pepper soothed Peter who instantly relaxed and shot a glare at Tony who grinned back.</p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the rest of the cheer squad?” Tony asked, eyebrow raised high. “Or is that confidential too.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony didn’t need to be a genius to know that the avengers had screwed up. Anyone would be able to tell by the way Peter ducked his head, suddenly very interested in his shoes or the way Fury’s face hardened instantly. Tony inhaled sharply through his nose, jaw tightening as anger flushed through his body.</p><p> </p><p>“Pease tell that they came to the competition,” Pepper’s clipped voice practically made the lobby freeze judging by Peter’s shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“They did not,” Fury answered.</p><p> </p><p>Tony immediately wrapped his arms around Peter’s shoulder when the boy pushed himself into Tony’s chest, arms hugging him loosely around the waist. He hated the way Peter shuddered against him and gently he scooped the cap of Peter’s head so he could press a kiss to the curls.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve got it covered, Peter,” Fury said. “Just like I promised.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony looked over the top of Peter’s head to Fury, who gave one sharp nod. Understanding passed between them and Tony knew that Fury would take care of the Avengers while he and Pepper took care of Peter.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go up and get settled to watch your competition,” Pepper said gently, taking the cap from Tony’s hands. “I want you to give me a full running commentary.”</p><p> </p><p>Peter pulled back, eyes a little wet but he nodded. “Okay. If you’re sure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely,” Pepper smiled, soft and warm and she took Peter’s hand, tugging him out of Tony’s grip. She started leading him to the elevator, their fingers entwining. “and I want to watch you answer the winning question at least five times before we head to bed.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want them anywhere near Peter,” Tony growled to Fury. “You keep them away until he says otherwise.”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, Stark. They’ll be begging for mercy by the time I’m done with them,” Fury’s voice was cold.</p><p> </p><p>“Good,” Tony nodded once sharply. “Thanks for showing up.”</p><p> </p><p>“The kid has grown on me,” Fury shrugged. “Something you know all about.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony lips quirked into a smirk. “He does that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Go ahead,” Fury jerked his chin to where Pepper and Peter were standing by the elevator waiting for Tony. “I got this.”</p><p> </p><p>Tony nodded once more before he turned on his heel and strode towards Pepper and Peter. As the group stepped into the elevator, Peter got Fury’s eyes and gave him the secret sign they had worked on during their dinner. Peter’s grin only widened when Fury made it back and the spy couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Happy Reading :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>